Reality Concurso Armagedon 20 (Concurso para Bronys y Pegasisters)
by Esterlina
Summary: Sean bienvenidos todos al mayor concurso de fanfics que el fandom brony haya conocido. El Renovado concurso Armagedon. Es aquí donde se conocerán a los mejores escritores de fanfics de My Little Pony y/o Equestria Girls, ¿de verdad creen tener lo necesario para ganar? Los invito a demostrarlo en esto que se llama El Reality Concurso Armagedon 2.0
1. Chapter 1

(Por si alguien tenía la duda, dejo en claro desde el principio que esto no es un Fanfic, y pido de favor que si quieren comenzar a leerlo tengan la precaución de terminarlo para así entender mejor de que se trata esto.)

Hola a todos, Bienvenidos al _Reality Concurso Armagedón_ , o también llamado

" _ **EL CONCURSO ARMAGEDON 2.0"**_

Antes que nada recordando la primera versión del concurso, gracias a mi amiga. Hemos decidido hacer unas pocas mejoras al concurso, con el fin de que hacerlo más accesible para algunos y para otros más "Facil".

 _ **Jurado del Concurso.**_

En Este concurso ahora se tomaran en cuanta a 5 jueces, dos conocidos y los demás anónimos.

 **Primera Jueza…. SSA Esterlina DRM.** (Pegasister) Primera Jueza con 25% de Voto. Con 5 años de experiencia como pegasister, y lectora de fanfics con 4 años.

 **Segunda Jueza... Zultanita.** (Pegasister) Segunda Jueza Con 25% de Voto. Con 5 años de experiencia como pegasister, y lectora de fanfics con 3 años.

 **Tercera Jueza…. "Anónima".** (Lectora Literaria) Tercera Jueza con 25% de Voto. Lectora de libros, con 10 años de experiencia en la lectura.

 **Cuarto Juez…. "Anónimo".** (Escritor) Cuarto Juez con 25% de Voto. Desconocido.

El concurso se trata prácticamente de lo mismo con la única diferencia que se redujeron las categorías y que los requisitos se borraron casi completamente, pero las reglas siguen en pie.

El propósito de este concurso sigue siendo el mismo, demostrar que son los mejores escritores de fanfics, de la forma que ya conocen.

Principalmente crear un fanfic siguiendo las condiciones y demostrando así que ya se es el mejor escritor de fanfic de MLP O EG. Teniendo el valor necesario para aceptar el reto, y con el esfuerzo y la dedicación pueden convertirse en el ganador y tener el privilegio de poder auto llamarse el mejor escritor de fando brony.

Como ya había mencionado espero que los que quieran concursar en este concurso puedan terminarlos y demostrar que pueden llevar a cavo el reto.

 **EL CONCURSO**

El concurso se trata de crear un fanfic, es todo. Pero además se tomaran en cuenta unas imágenes que yo misma he seleccionado de muchas partes de internet, donde se muestran escenas interesantes y emocionantes que te dejan pensando, que paso antes para llegar a esa escena y que pasara después, ya sea que se usen esas imágenes de inspiración, lo que se tiene que hacer esa usar esa escena mostrada en la imagen en alguna parte de su fanfic, ya sea en los inicios, intermedios o en las partes finales de la historia.

Básicamente se estarían inspirando en las Imágenes Seleccionadas que están disponibles, entrelazándolas y fundiéndolas con la historia creada.

Un ejemplo, si en una imagen se ve a Twilight pony y Sunset Shimmer también en su forma pony abrasando a la princesa Celestia, entonces se crearía el inicio, por ejemplo, la princesa Celestia quiere de regreso a Sunset, por eso twiligh va al mundo humano y convence Sunset de regresar y es donde se usaría la escena de la imagen, donde se abrasan, también se crearía un final, yo pondría que Sunset ya estaba muy apegada al mundo humano y Celestia la deja regresar o algo así, bueno ese solo fue un ejemplo, estoy segura de que los participantes harán un mejor trabajo.

En mi cuenta en you tube he subido un total de 5 videos mostrando cada uno un alrededor de 80 imágenes seleccionadas cada una con su código y una numeración entre paréntesis que sirve como indicador de cuantos puntos proporciona la imagen mostrada. Más adelante se explicara más a detalle para qué son esos puntos.

(Aclarando algo es que no estoy hablando de unas cuantas imágenes, sino que son de más de cien imágenes de donde escoger, así es, el mismo participante tendrá libre decisión para escoger que imágenes utilizar, o mejor dicho que escena quiere utilizar. Dando también la recomendación de ver todos los cinco videos completos y prestando atención a las imágenes y a los puntos que ofrece.)

 _ **Categorías.**_

En este concurso se tendrán exactamente 8 Categorías. Cada una mostrando las condiciones y lo que se busca para ganar.

Una aclaración que quiero dejarles, es que esos fanfics que deseen inscribir al concurso solamente serán aceptados si son publicados en su propia cuenta de F.N.

La razón principal de esto es para que los principales jueces y algunos más puedan dejar reviews a sus historias participantes, ya que es ahí donde se evaluaran los capítulos y esas cosas.

(Aclaro que en este concurso no deben de ganar en todas las categorías, no cada categoría es como un concurso diferente, donde en cada uno habrá dos ganadores)

 **CATEGORIAS DEL CONCURSO**

 **01.-CATEGORIA INFINITA** El Nombre infinita sale de las condiciones de que no tienes límites de nada, dejando que tu imaginación saque las cosas que nunca antes se habían imaginado. Usando las imágenes seleccionadas que uno quiera se puede crear un fanfic, como dije, sin límites.

Los capítulos que deseen

No Tiene límites de Imágenes seleccionadas (Se puede usar a lo menos una y a lo mucho Todas)

Puede ser de MLP y/o EG.

Aquí viene lo interesante, ya que lo principal que tomare en cuenta para ganar serán los puntos que da cada imagen, que son los que está entre paréntesis, (1) (2), unas imágenes solo dan 1 punto, pero otras dan 2 puntos, el concursante puede usar todas las que quiera (Y cuando digo todas, lo digo enserio) y ya terminado ese fic se sumaran todos los puntos que se acumularan de acuerdo a las imágenes usadas. También se tomara en cuenta la imaginación que se deje salir para hacer este fic, ya que no tiene límites ni máximos de capítulos, ni máximo de imágenes ni nada, pueden hacer el fanfic de una forma de que ustedes tengan el control de la misma.

Ganará el Fanfic que logre acumular tantos puntos como se pueda (En pocas palabras el que acumule más puntos), y también que se sienta que realmente sacaron toda su imaginación y que no se sienta como si se limitaran en escribir las cosas.

 **02.-CATEGORIA LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD** Esta categoría es interesante, ya que les tengo el reto de crear un Fanfic que tenga la misma calidad, el mismo estilo y el mismo aire de la serie original, en pocas palabras tratar de hacer un episodio de MLP y que se sienta como si realmente fuera un capitulo original. Puede ser de cualquier temporada o de cualquier personaje.

Los capitulo que deseen

Como es debido el fic al final debe de tener una moraleja o enseñanza.

Este fic debe de ser solamente de la Serie My Little Pony

Aquí no hay límites máximos de capítulos, pero no tiene que ser tan largo, con la condición de que solamente debe ser de My Little Pony, aquí se busca ver si realmente pueden ser tan creativos para planear algún episodio y que no deje una lección aprendida.

Ganará el fic que se parezca lo más posible al estilo de la serie.

 **03.-CATEGORIA PERFECCIONISTA DE LA SERIE** En esta categoría tengo un muy buen reto para todos aquellos a los que les aburren algunos capítulos de la serie de MLP. Esta categoría consiste en escoger cualquier capítulo de la serie de MLP, el que uno quiera, ya sea uno auto conclusivo o un doble episodio, ya sea de inicio, intermedio o de final de temporada. Y ya habiendo escogido el episodio o episodios, se encargaran de modificarlo, revolverlo, mejorarlo o hacer que se vea más interesante que su versión original, haciéndolo más Interesante.

Los capitulo que deseen

Debe de ser únicamente de la serie My Little Pony

Aquí pueden mejorar cualquier cosa, poniendo lo que crean que le falta y quitándole lo que crean que le sobra, pero sin alterar o modificar demasiado a la trama original.

Ganara el que logre hacer una mejor versión de algún capitulo o capítulos.

 **04.-CATEGORIA COMEDIANTE** Como el nombre de la categoría lo dice, este fanfic debe de tener más del 60% de comedia, en pocas palabras mucha comedia, que en cada capítulo te haga reír hasta no poder más. (Cosa que en mi caso veo muy difícil)

Este fanfic puede ser un One Short, o un fanfic da varios capítulos, y si es así debe de tener más de 5 capítulos

Puede ser de MLP y/o EG.

El objetivo aquí es más que obvio, pero no es tan fácil, pues se busca hacer reír, reír y reír al lector con el propósito de que se divierta y se llene de buen humor.

Ganara el que logra hacer que su fic sea el más gracioso de todos.

 **05.- CATEGORIA DESOLACION** Como lo dice el nombre de la categoría, aquí se trata de hacer un fanfic de varios capítulos o un One Short, que sea lo suficientemente triste como para provocar que se nos escapen las lágrimas a los lectores

Puede ser un Fanfic de varios capítulos, con más de 5 capítulos, o un One Short.

Puede ser de MLP y/o EG.

Con la condición especial de que si es un One Short debe de tener más de 3,000 Palabras

Aquí el objetivo no es más que crear una historia triste, trágica y realmente emotiva, donde lo que contara es que si realmente se les escaparon las lagrimas a los lectores.

Ganara el que logra hacer una historia digna de hacer llorara a cualquiera que la lea, que tenga sentido y realismo.

 **06.-CATEGORIA ONE SHORT** Obviamente lo que se debe de hacer aquí es un One Short, puede ser de quien sea, de lo que sea, del género que sea, teniendo un inicio, un desarrollo y un final.

Debe de ser un One Short

Puede ser de MLP y/o EG.

Igualmente debe de tener más de 3,000 Palabras

Aquí el objetivo es simple crear una buena historia pero que no dure más de un capitulo, dando la opción de inspirarse de una o de dos imágenes seleccionadas.

Ganara el que logre hacer un buen One Short con un buen inicio, desarrollo y final.

 **07.-CATEGORIA CREEPYPASTA** En esta categoría se trata de crear un Creepypasta muy original, que haga sentir al lector verdaderas emociones de miedo y dolor al leerlos.

Puede ser un One Short o un Fanfic de más de 4 Capítulos.

Puede ser de MLP y/o EG.

El objetivo es más que claro, crear un creepypasta original, basándose en la serie o películas o siendo algo totalmente sacado de su imaginación. Que realmente haga sentir escalofríos cuando sea leído.

Ganara el que haga el creepypasta más original y aterrador.

 **08.-CATEGORIA UNIVERSAL.** En esta categoría se trata de hacer un fanfic, sin ningún tema o condición especifica, sin condiciones solamente con ser un fanfic de MLP basta para inscribirse en Esta categoría.

Los capítulos que quieran

Ya sea de MLP o EG.

Es en esta categoría donde se pueden inscribir fanfics normales sin necesidad de tener condiciones, limitaciones o categorías específicas. Siendo aceptable de lo que sea, de quien sea, de la temática o género que uno quiera.

 **REGLAS DEL CONCURSO**

01.-Ya que este concurso se realizara en esta página de F.N. el participante tiene que tener una cuenta en esta página para así poder inscribirse en el concurso. (Ya que es en esa misma cuenta donde se tienen que publicar los fanfics participantes)

02.-No se permite hacer crossovers con otras caricaturas o series ajenas a MLP O EG, si se quiere ser el mejor escritor de todos los bronis y pegasisters entonces el fanfic tiene que ser solo de MLP FIM O EG

03.-Solo está permitido usar las imágenes que se muestras en los cinco videos, respetando y dando crédito a los respectivos creadores de las imágenes

04.-Cada capítulo debe tener más de 1,500 palabras. Y esto va para todas la categorías en las que puede hacerse un fanfic de varios capítulos, todos esos capítulos sin excepción deben de tener más de 1,500 Palabras.

05.-Si se trata de un One Short, el mismo debe de tener más de 3,000 Palabras, esto también es para todas las categorías en las que se debe y se puede hacer un One Short.

06.-La imágenes seleccionadas que aparecen en los videos tienen un código ( **RCA MLP IS 23 110** (2) ) y un número de puntos ( RCA MLP IS 23 110 **(2)** ) , unas imágenes dan 1 punto, y otros 2 puntos, pero esos puntos solo serán tomados en cuenta únicamente en la categoría #1 LA CATEGORIA INFINITA.

07.-Para que un Imágenes Seleccionada sea tomada en cuenta en cualquiera de todas las categorías, tiene que tener en el principio del capítulo o capítulos el código o códigos de las imágenes que se desean usar.

08.-Para que un fanfic se considere participante, debe de decir en el "sumary" con letras mayúsculas (FANFIC PARTICIPANTE EN EL CONCURSO ARMAGEDON 2.0 EN LA CATEGORIA X ) se debe de poner la categoría en la que se está participando en vez de la X

09.-Los que se decidan a participar deben de tomar en cuenta que al comenzar un fic en este concurso deben de terminar sus obras, no dejarlas incompletas, pueden tardarse todo lo que quieran en actualizar pero, la regla aquí es terminar sus fics al concluir el tiempo establecido.

10.-Una regla más y una de las más importantes, es que si un participante con un fanfic escrito, quiere dejar reviews a otros fanfics también participantes (La competencia), no está permitido para nada dejar comentarios ofensivos o denigrantes ante esos trabajos o los escritores, de hacer eso quedaran expulsados del concurso sin excepción.

 **ACLARACIONES**

01.-Los fanfic pueden ser de lo que sea, de cualquier género, ya sea de My Little pony o de las Equestria Girls, de los personajes que quieran, dejando de protagonista a quien quieran y de villano a quien sea pero, respetando las reglas

02.-Como dije se pueden utilizar los personajes que quieran

03.-Sus obras pueden ser de cualquier género o temática que gusten

04.-Aclaro que este concurso no se realizará en unos pocos meses, este concurso dará un tiempo algo largo para que los concursantes se vallan animando y decidiendo a participar, y al menos conocer lo más básico de la serie de MLP FIM Y EG.

05.-Cada categoría es como si fuese un concurso individual, quiero decir que no es necesario participar en todas las categorías para ganar, (es solo que no encontré otra forma de llamarlos). Eso sí, en cada categoría se nombrara a un solo ganador definitivo Y un ganador de Segundo lugar.

06.- Por si se lo preguntaban solo abra dos ganadores por categoría, uno de primer lugar y el otro de segundo lugar, un solo escritor broni o pegasister puede participar en las categorías que quiera, incluso en todas, o si lo prefieren solamente en una o dos. Incluso es posible que un solo participante logre ganar en más de una categoría.

 **INSCRIPCIONES AL CONCURSO**

Para inscribirse solo tienen que dejarme lo siguiente.

\- El Nombre de Usuario de F.N. -

\- En que categoría quieren participar -

Estos datos tienen que ser dejados en los comentarios de este comunicado.

OTRA COSA, Quiero anunciar a todos los que lean este publicado que aunque sean o no participantes en este concurso por haber inscrito un fanfic, aun así pueden participar dejando comentarios a los fanfics participantes, así ayudaran bastante a escoger a un ganador en este concurso. (Aclarando "Ayudar")

 **AHORA LAS FECHAS**

Fecha de Apertura **FEBRERO 2017**

Para hacer las cosas más fáciles, desde esa fecha están abiertas las inscripciones.

Una vez Inscribiéndose definitivamente, se tendrá un lapso de una semana para publicar su One Short, o, su primer capítulo de su fanfic, una vez publicando el primer capítulo tendrán el tiempo que gusten para actualizar los capítulos siguientes.

Lo que si esta a su decisión es cada cuanto tiempo actualizarían sus fanfics de ahí en adelante, lo que sí es obligatorio es que ya estén terminadas sus historias antes de la fecha de anunciar a los ganadores.

Un anuncio importante que debo dar es que la fecha de inicio de inscripciones fue en **FEBRERO-16** , y la fecha límite para inscribirse es hasta **01-FEBRERO-2018.**

 **Así que si aún se está antes de la fecha de sierre aun se pueden inscribir al concurso**

Se dejaran abiertas las inscripciones solo hasta un tiempo antes de anunciar al ganador, y para desarrollar el fanfic se tendrá un tiempo de 1 Año, el concurso terminara el **1 FEBRERO DEL 2018.**

 **AHORA LOS GANADORES**

El **15-FEBRERO-2018** se anunciaran a los ganadores en una actualización de mi cuenta de F.N. en donde pondré la categoría y el ganador, el ganador será anunciado por el nombre de usuario de su cuenta y su fanfic ganador.

Ahora, algo que a todos les interesa. **LOS PREMIOS** , o mejor dicho el premio, ya que solo habrá una sola cosa que se dará de premio, que será un reconocimiento (y cuando digo reconocimiento hablo de una documento oficial nuestro) donde se avalué oficialmente como el ganador de alguna categoría. Ese premio se dará solamente al primer lugar de cada una de las 8 categorías.

 **ASPECTOS A EVALUAR.**

 **Trama.** Un aspecto que muestra cuanto éxito tendrá una historia es la trama, si se hace una buena trama la historia será un éxito total

 **Ortografía.** Algo mas que es importante en este caso es una buena ortografía, lo sé porque yo sufro de mala ortografía y eso me costo que me sacaran de la escolta de mi escuela, por eso aquí contare la ortografía, entre mas mala ortografía tengan menos posibilidades tendrán de gana, simplemente no pondré límites de tolerancia de los horrores de ortografía, (como me dicen a mi) no lo haré, pero si lo contare y mucho.

 **Cumplimiento de reglas.** Para que un fanfic participante tenga más probabilidades de ganar, debe de apegarse a las condiciones de su categoría y respetar las reglas.

 **Las ganas de hacerlo.** En este punto yo puedo darme cuenta de quien está haciéndolo con las ganas suficientes como para que se vea reflejado en el trabajo que están haciendo, una buena actitud y tendrás un buen trabajo.

Pero lo que más me interesa a mi es que el fanfic sea entretenido y que deje a los lectores con un interés insoportable de saber que pasara después (En caso de que sea un fanfic de varios capítulos). Que se transmita en sentimiento de querer saber que pasara después.

Como mencione antes esta es la nueva versión del concurso más fácil y accesible para muchos. Uno de los grandes cambios es que fuera de las cuatro primeras categorías ya no se usaran las imágenes. Y otra más es que se aceptaran fanfics que ya se hayan hecho con anterioridad y que ya estén terminados, PERO que se apeguen a las condiciones, o la las categorías.

Aclaración, yo no estoy obligando ni tengo esa intención de forzar a todos los que lean este publicado a participar en lo que hemos comenzado, es decisión suya si quieren participar.

Aunque las condiciones se hayan reducido, este proyecto se denota grande, pero estoy segura que con el personal a cargo del mismo saldrá adelante. Esto será divertido.

Si te intereso este concurso y quieres compartirlo para retar a tus compañeros o conocidos puedes contarle de este concurso a quien quieras, así todo se enterarían quien es el mejor, los que podrán hacerse llamar el mejor escritor de fanfics de la historia del fandom brony.

Bueno amigos esto ha sido el concurso que les tenemos, espero que alguien quiera inscribirse y darle un vistazo a mi cuenta de you tube para ves si se inspiran y se animan, hasta pronto se despide de ustedes **Esterlina y compañía.**

Nombre de mi canal de You Tub: **SSA Esterlina DRM**

PSD. Dudas sobre el concurso se reciben en reviews o PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenidos a la primera actualización de este concurso donde pondré algunas de las cosas que suceden actualmente.

En primer lugar.

Dando por inicio al concurso y también, dando la bienvenida al primer concursante.

" **Indioman200"** con su fanfic **"La guerra en las Sombras"** siendo el primero en ingresar al concurso en **"La Categoría Infinita"** Donde para ganar se necesita acumular la mayor cantidad de puntos necesarios obtenidos del uso de las Imágenes Seleccionadas. (De parte mía y del demás Jurado se le desea lo mejor)

 **CONCURSANTES OFICIALES**

 **01.-Categoria Infinita.**

 _Indioman200 = (5 Puntos)_

 **02.-Categoria La Magia de la Amistad.**

 **03.-Categoria Perfeccionista de la Serie**

 **04.-Categoria Comediante**

 **05.-Categoria Desolación**

 **06.-Categoria One Short**

 **07.-Categoria Creepypasta**

 **08.-Categoria Universal**

Como se ha dado a conocer, en esta ocasión solo se hay un concursante, del cual ha tomado el valor necesario para arriesgarse y participar, acto que se reconoce mucho.

 **Agradezco a todos por seguir este concurso y que se animen a dar pelea por el título del mejor escritor de fanfics de todo el fandom brony Latino. Hasta Pronto.**

 **Esterlina Fuera. PAZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a esta nueva actualización del concurso que hasta ahora se va avanzando despacio pero seguro.**

Actualmente el concurso a estar a menos de un mes iniciando y ya se han dado a conocer los que están interesados en participar.

Pero antes….

En primer Lugar… se darán a conocer por ahora lo que los jueces evaluaran.

Primera Jueza… **SSA Esterlina DRM** …. Encargada de revisar y mantenerse al tanto de los participantes y que sus fics cumplan con las reglas y requisitos.

Segunda Jueza… **Zultanita** …. Encargada de evaluar y juzgar la trama de la historia y el desarrollo de la misma.

Tercera Jueza… **"Anónima"** … Se encarga de la gramática y la estructura del fic, no se será muy exigente pero se necesita de un buen trabajo para obtener un buen porcentaje.

Cuarto juez… **"Anónimo"** … Se encargara de Evaluar lo que es el fic en generan tomando en cuenta los aspectos a evaluar mencionados en el concurso.

Además de la libertad de dar a conocer lo que les parece el fic y de mencionar lo que gusta y lo que no.

En segundo lugar…. Dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos participantes de este concurso….

" **GhostWritercl** " con su fic " **Sacrificios de Guerra** " siendo segundo en inscribirse en la " **La categoría Infinita** " Donde para ganar se necesita acumular la mayor cantidad de puntos necesarios obtenidos del uso de las Imágenes Seleccionadas. (De parte de todo el Jurado se le desea mucha suerte)

" **The Faster Frogfoot** " con su fic " **Flow of Memories** " tercero en inscribirse en el concurso en " **La Categoría Infinita** " (De parte de todo el Jurado se le desea mucha suerte).

 **CONCURSANTES OFICIALES**

 **01.-Categoria Infinita.**

 _Indioman200 = (12 Puntos) "La guerra en las sombras"_

 _GhostWritercl = (2 Puntos) "Sacrificios de guerra"_

 _The Faster Frogfoot = (1 Punto) "Flow of Memories"_

 **02.-Categoria La Magia de la Amistad.**

 **03.-Categoria Perfeccionista de la Serie**

 **04.-Categoria Comediante**

 **05.-Categoria Desolación**

 **06.-Categoria One Short**

 **07.-Categoria Creepypasta**

 **08.-Categoria Universal**

Como se ven las cosas ahora los tres actuales concursantes se debatirán entre quien puede ser el mejor en la categoría que han escogido participar ¿Y cómo se lograra eso? Dando lo mejor reflejándolo en sus Trabajos. Todos los fanfics se ven prometedores pero al final solo uno llegara a tener uno de los dos lugares ganadores disponibles.

Además quisiera dar una invitación a todos aquellos que no quieren participar inscribiendo un fic, mencionarles aún pueden hacerlo comentando a los fics participantes, sin compromisos ni impedimentos. Para así, dar más inspiración y ánimos a los concursantes y para ayudar a los jueces a tomar la mejor decisión.

 **Agradezco a todos por seguir este concurso y que se animen a dar pelea por el título del mejor escritor de fanfics de todo el fandom brony Latino. Hasta Pronto.**

 **Esterlina y compañía FUERA… PAZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a esta nueva actualización del concurso que está tomando rumbo emocionante, ya que cada vez más están interesados.**

Actualmente todos los que hasta hora se han inscrito en participar en la categoría Infinita, han tomado buena dicción ya que entre más tiempo se tenga se puede hacer un mejor trabajo, por ahora Indioman200 lleva la delantera en este concurso.

Además…. Dar la bienvenida a dos nuevos participantes a este concurso o mejor dicho Armagedón de Palabras.

" **Pequeña Historia** " con su fic " **Nadie peor que yo** " siendo el primero en inscribirse en la " **La categoría Universal** " Donde para ganar se tomara en cuanta más que nada la Trama de la historia (De parte de todo el Jurado se le desea mucha suerte)

" **XxTwilightliciousxX** " con su fic " **Decisiones** " Primero en inscribirse al en el concurso en " **La Categoría One Short** " (De parte de todo el Jurado se le desea mucha suerte).

 **CONCURSANTES OFICIALES**

 **01.-Categoria Infinita.**

 _Indioman200 = (12 Puntos) "La guerra en las sombras"_

 _GhostWritercl = (2 Puntos) "Sacrificios de guerra"_

 _The Faster Frogfoot = (1 Punto) "Flow of Memories"_

 **02.-Categoria La Magia de la Amistad.**

 **03.-Categoria Perfeccionista de la Serie**

 **04.-Categoria Comediante**

 **05.-Categoria Desolación**

 **06.-Categoria One Short**

XxTwilightLiciousxX = "Decisiones"

 **07.-Categoria Creepypasta**

 **08.-Categoria Universal**

Pequeña Historia = "Nadie Peor que yo"

Ahora hay dos Participantes solitarios en dos categorías, si nadie más se inscribe en la categoría "One Short" y "Universal" Los actuales participantes serán los absolutos ganadores del primer lugar y el reconocimiento.

Siendo todo por ahora y deseando la mayor de las suertes a los actuales participantes.

 **Agradezco a todos por seguir este concurso y que se animen a dar pelea por el título del mejor escritor de fanfics de todo el fandom brony Latino. Hasta Pronto.**

 **Esterlina y compañía FUERA… PAZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a esta nueva actualización del concurso que por lo visto no muchos aceptan el reto, y los que lo hacen, dan su mejor esfuerzo.**

Actualmente las cosas van cerca de la mitad del tiempo límite lo que quiere decir que pronto se tendrá que planear como terminan varios fics, los que se deciden a entrar a estas alturas ya les queda menos tiempo, siendo ahora más participantes y fics los que quieren ser reconocidos oficialmente.

Por otro lado, un participante más se une, y dos fanfics.

" **Proyect-V** " con su fic **"** **La leyenda de Starlight (Libro 1: Igualdad)** **"** siendo el segundo en inscribirse en la " **La categoría Universal** " Donde se toma en cuanta más que nada la Trama de la historia (De parte de todo el Jurado se le desea mucha suerte)

" **XxTwilightliciousxX** " con su fic " **Vuélveme a Querer** " Primero en inscribirse al en el concurso en " **La Categoría Desolación** " (De parte de todo el Jurado se le desea mucha suerte).

 **CONCURSANTES OFICIALES**

 **01.-Categoria Infinita.**

 _Indioman200 = "La guerra en las sombras"_

 _GhostWritercl = "Sacrificios de guerra"_

 _The Faster Frogfoot = "Flow of Memories"_

 **02.-Categoria La Magia de la Amistad.**

 **03.-Categoria Perfeccionista de la Serie**

 **04.-Categoria Comediante**

 **05.-Categoria Desolación**

XxTwilightliciousxX = "Vuélveme a Querer"

 **06.-Categoria One Short**

XxTwilightLiciousxX = "Decisiones"

 **07.-Categoria Creepypasta**

 **08.-Categoria Universal**

Pequeña Historia = "Nadie Peor que yo"

Proyect-V = "La Leyenda de Starlight (Libro 1: Igualdad)"

Ahora la usuaria "XxTwilightliciousxX" al ser la única concursante en dos categorías tiene más posibilidades de conseguir el primer lugar, veremos si eso se mantiene así. Ahora hay dos fanfics en la categoría universal, veremos cuál de las dos consigue ser el primero.

Siendo todo por ahora y deseando la mayor de las suertes a los actuales participantes.

 **Agradezco a todos por seguir este concurso y que se animen a dar pelea por el título del mejor escritor de fanfics de todo el fandom brony Latino. Hasta Pronto.**

 **Esterlina y compañía FUERA… PAZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí les traigo otra actualización.**

Actualmente el concurso esta a un par de semanas de terminar, y por lo la ausencia de participación dejo a este evento estancado, no esperaba algo como esto.

" **Proyect-V** " con su fic **"El Lado más Hermoso de La Fama"** siendo el primer fic en inscribirse en la " **La categoría Perfeccionista de la Serie** " (De parte del Jurado se le desea mucha suerte)

 **CONCURSANTES OFICIALES**

 **01.-Categoria Infinita.**

 _Indioman200 = "La guerra en las sombras"_

 _GhostWritercl = "Sacrificios de guerra"_

 _The Faster Frogfoot = "Flow of Memories"_

 **02.-Categoria La Magia de la Amistad.**

 **03.-Categoria Perfeccionista de la Serie**

Proyecto-V = "El Lado mas Hermoso de la Fama"

 **04.-Categoria Comediante**

 **05.-Categoria Desolación**

 **06.-Categoria One Short**

 **07.-Categoria Creepypasta**

 **08.-Categoria Universal**

Pequeña Historia = "Nadie Peor que yo"

Proyect-V = "La Leyenda de Starlight (Libro 1: Igualdad)"

A este punto ya todos los Fanfics que están inscritos aquí deberían de estar terminados y evaluándose, pero veo que es todo lo contrario, no exigiremos nada, todo esto estaba bajo la responsabilidad de cada uno. Estoy segura que tendrán una buena razón para quedar estancados. Me gustaría escuchar esas razones.

Por ahora mando un comunicado, los que deseen permanecer en este concurso pueden decirlo, y los que no, háganlo por PM.

Además, debo anunciar que el jurado se redujo, quedando solo 3 de 5, El escritor seleccionado de tantos de Fanfiction al parecer se retiró. Y una amiga quedo indispuesta al ver la poca participación. Las que quedamos terminaremos esto como se debe.

Buena suerte a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un saludo a todos**

Como ya se sabe, hoy es el cierre de este proyecto.

A si en parte me es un alivio poder terminarlo, estuvo a punto de quedar incompleto y ser cancelado, pero decidimos no decepcionar a los participantes.

Ya que al inicio teníamos la idea de que podría ser una actividad amistosa, donde los participantes decidieran bien si entrar y si es así, crear una obra como diversión y de bono extra obtener un reconocimiento, pero al parecer hubo más de un caso que no fue así.

Así que, mucha suerte a todos, felicidades a los que terminaron.

Anuncio además que los encargados de evaluar, se redujo a solo los dos jueces ya conocidos.

Su servido, Esterlina.

Y compañía, Zultanita.

Únicas juezas y encargadas ahora de decidir quiénes se llevarán el primer lugar.

Al final, las categorías terminan así.

 **CONCURSANTES OFICIALES**

 **01.-Categoria Infinita.**

 _Indioman200 = "La guerra en las sombras"_

 _GhostWritercl = "Sacrificios de guerra"_

 _The Faster Frogfoot = "Flow of Memories"_

 **02.-Categoria La Magia de la Amistad.**

 **03.-Categoria Perfeccionista de la Serie**

 _Proyect-V = "El Lado más Hermoso de la Fama"_

 **04.-Categoria Comediante**

 **05.-Categoria Desolación**

 _XxTwilightliciousxX = "Vuelveme a Querer"_

 _Espadachín de la Luz = "Un Mundo sin Amistad ni Esperanza"_

 **06.-Categoria One Short**

 _Indioman200 = "Pequeña Historia de dos Hermanos"_

 _Pequeña Historia = "One Short"_

 **07.-Categoria Creepypasta**

 **08.-Categoria Universal**

 _Ramtfrik_ _= "Canto a un ocaso primaveral"_

 _Pequeña Historia = "Nadie Peor que yo"_

 _Proyect-V_ _= "La Leyenda de Starlight (Libro 1: Igualdad)"_

.

.

.

Nos gustaría preguntarles algo a los que a los concursantes y a los que están siguiendo esta serie de actualizaciones.

¿Qué les pareció este proyecto? Nos gustaría conocer lo que opinen.

¿Les pareció muy poco tiempo?

¿Fueron demasiadas las reglas?

Y además…

¿Cuál sería la razón por la que nadie quisiera experimentar en las tres categorías marcadas?

Es libre de contestar el que guste, el que no, no hay problema.

.

Pasando a otro tema, desde hoy en adelante los fics serán leídos y evaluados por amabas. Tomando solamente en cuenta.

 **Las reglas.**

 **La trama.**

 **Y la Ortografía.**

Mucha suerte a todos.

 **Se despide Esterlina, que pasen un bonito día.**


	8. Chapter 8

Buen día a todos, como seguramente ya han estado esperando, aquí les dejo los resultados.

 **CONCURSANTES OFICIALES Y SUS OBRAS**

 **01.-Categoria Infinita.**

 _Indioman200 = "La guerra en las sombras"_

 _GhostWritercl = "Sacrificios de guerra"_

 _The Faster Frogfoot = "Flow of Memories"_

 **03.-Categoria Perfeccionista de la Serie**

 _Proyect-V = "El Lado más Hermoso de la Fama"_

 **05.-Categoria Desolación**

 _XxTwilightliciousxX = "Vuelveme a Querer"_

 _Espadachín de la Luz = "Un Mundo sin Amistad ni Esperanza"_

 **06.-Categoria One Short**

 _Indioman200 = "Pequeña Historia de dos Hermanos"_

 _Ignorancia Creativa = "Perdida"_

 **08.-Categoria Universal**

 _Ramtfrik_ _= "Canto a un ocaso primaveral"_

 _Ignorancia Creativa = "Nadie Peor que yo"_

 _Proyect-V_ _= "La Leyenda de Starlight (Libro 1: Igualdad)"_

Así es como se terminó esto, solo 8 participantes y 11 Fanfics, viéndolo de cierta forma no fueron pocos, es un numero decente.

Pero viéndolo por otro lado, más de 2000 vistas en el comunicado de Fanfic y al parecer no les intereso ni al 1% participar.

Pero bueno a lo que les interesa a todos, los ganadores. O mejor dicho los que se dignaron en terminar o de plano leer todas las reglas y hacer su mejor esfuerzo por cumplirlas.

En la categoría **INFINITA,** Solo hay 3 participantes.

 **Indioman200.** "La Guerra en las Sombras" En las reglas de 10 de ellas solo se cumplieron con 9, ya que no está terminado el fanfic.

En cuanto a la trama, todo iba bien, inicio normal y comenzaba con un buen desarrollo, pero al incumplir con esa regla se ha quedado pausado y a la vez incompleto, siendo incapaz de ser evaluada en su totalidad.

En la Ortografía las cosas van muy bien, muy pocas casi nulas, solo por minúsculos detalles de tilde en pocas ocasiones.

Además, en el detalle de esta categoría, el que consiga más puntos gana, es más que claro sin mencionar la cantidad que este escritor lleva la delantera. Poro aun así al no estar terminada no es ganador de ningún lugar.

 _ **GhostWritercl**_ _"Sacrificios de guerra_ " Conforme a las reglas, igualmente se incumplió una de ellas, terminar el fanfic.

La trama apenas daba inicio, leve comentario afirma que se veía discente, pero una lástima que se haya quedado abandonado.

La ortografía estaba bien, tenía muy pocas faltas, no más de 5 a mi parecer, únicamente por detalles de tildes.

Pero, al estar abandonado, no gana ningún lugar.

 _ **The Faster Frogfoot**_ _"Flow of Memories"_ Ultimo en la lista y al parecer igualmente incumple la misma regla, incompleto.

La trama al parecer no era de lo más nueva, pero tomando en cuenta que solo era el inicio no se puede sacar una evaluación completa.

Este fic tenía considerablemente más faltas de ortografía, en especial los acentos, cambiaba el significado en ocasiones.

Pero como no está ni por mucho a la mitad, queda fuera incluso del segundo lugar.

En la Categoría **PERFECCIONISTA DE LA SERIE**. Solo hay un participante.

 _ **Proyect-V**_ _"El Lado más Hermoso de la Fama"_ Muye bien, como marca esta categoría el caso era mejorar un capitulo cambiando cualquier cosa que el autor quisiera.

Cumple con todas las reglas, la ortografía es buena, y sin duda deja un mensaje, se hizo un buen trabajo ganándose el primer lugar.

En la categoría **DESOLACION** , Hay dos participantes.

 _ **XxTwilightliciousxX**_ _"Vuélveme a Querer"_ One Shot, que cumple con todas las reglan incluido el propósito de la categoría, una historia triste. La ortografía es buena y la trama igual, tanto que se gana el primer lugar.

 **Espadachín de la Luz** _= "Un Mundo sin Amistad ni Esperanza"_ Fanfic de varios capítulos, que al parecer incumple con 2 reglas, mostrando los hechos de historia trágica.

Las reglan incumplidas son, no estar terminado y además que no todos los capítulos tienen las 1500 palabras mínimas que se requieren.

La trama a pesar de que el autor asegura que se dividirá en 2 libros, no termina precisamente en nada que se resalte o sea especial o que marque el término de una etapa e inicie otra. Solo siendo terminada por la fecha marcada y no por término de trama o etapa.

La ortografía fue un poco buena, siendo pocos los errores, y para dar como último, el incumplir con dos de las reglas en especial una muy notoria como la falta de cantidad mínima de palabras me hace darme a la mínima y no muy segura idea de que este autor no leyó las reglas.

En la categoría **ONE SHORT** , Solo hay dos participantes.

 **Indioman200** _"Pequeña Historia de dos Hermanos"_ One Shot, que cumple con todas las reglas muy bien, Una trama excelente y muy buena ortografía, sin duda el merecedor del primer lugar de esta categoría.

 **Ignorancia Creativa** _"Perdida"_ One Shot, que al igual que la anterior cumple con todas las reglas, con buena ortografía, pero la trama siendo que en si no es muy clara en lo que paso, no se podría entender sin antes leer otro fanfic antes de este, por eso solo queda en segundo lugar.

En la categoría **UNIVERSAL** , Hay tres participantes.

 _ **Ramtfrik**_ _"Canto a un ocaso primaveral"_ En el caso de este fic no está terminado, incumpliendo una regla.

La trama se veía discente, pero incompleta a esta fecha.

La ortografía por otro lado es buena, pero a pesar de eso el no estar ni cerca de terminarla, hace que quede fuera de ambos lugares.

 **Ignorancia Creativa** _"Nadie Peor que yo"_ Al parecer cumple con todas las reglas.

Ya que este fanfic está terminado a voz del escritor. Todos los capítulos tienen más del mínimo necesario.

Buena ortografía, al parecer no hay muchos problemas con eso, al estar cumpliendo con todas las reglas, es ganador del Primer lugar.

 _ **Proyect-V**_ _= "La Leyenda de Starlight (Libro 1: Igualdad)"_ Un fanfic de varios capítulos bien hecho, cumple con 9 de las reglas, un gran punto a favor es que está terminada, pero en la única que falla es que en un solo capítulo de todos no se llega al mínimo de palabras.

La trama fue clara y concisa, siendo que fue muy buena y original, tomando un punto a favor.

La ortografía también es buena, con pocas faltas, pero el incumplimiento de una regla la hace quedar en segundo lugar.

Bueno así quedan los resultados, en unos días se contactará con los ganadores para hacerles llegar su reconocimiento. Muy merecido.

Y por último, comunicar que este es el último concurso que se llevaba a cabo por parte de nosotras, no habrá más proyectos como este de nuestra parte. Nuestras razones, al quedar solo nosotras dos no se pueden evaluar al 100% las obras, ya que no se evaluaron otras cosas importantes, ya demás falta de tiempo, este concurso estuvo a poco de ser cancelado por problemas con 4 de 5 jueces y como consecuencia solo quedamos 2, y es claro que entre dos no se puede hacer nada como se debe.

En los comentarios leí varias cosas en lo que les damos la razón, como la poca publicidad y las tres categorías imposibles. Solo en la cuestión del tiempo no estuve muy convencida, ya que en la primera versión el tiempo era de dos años, pero un usuario que no volvió a aparecer ni a comentar y mucho menos participo se quejó de que era muchísimo tiempo, en serio que nunca se les da gusto a todos.

También note que mencionan que les gustaría un tercer proyecto, pero ya aclaré el por qué no se podrá por parte nuestra.

Esta última actualización fue hecha por mí, pero tomando en cuenta las palabras de Zultanita.

Agradezco la ayuda de ella y de unos cuantos más, que se interesaron en este proyecto.

Así como también agradecer a los participantes por participar, y felicitar a los ganadores.

Bueno dicho todo esto, que pasen un muy bonito día, tarde o noche dependiendo de cuando sea leído.

Se despide Esterlina, Adiós.


End file.
